A Mile in my Shoes
by DragonGirl90
Summary: a fic that shows that the grass is not always greener on the other side, that and that you should be carefull what you wish for you just might get it, yeah just read it.
1. proaloge

* * *

**you are all going to kill me, yes i know this may be over used but i did it anyway. **

**disclaimer: i still do not own FMA or any of the characters from there, and most of the OC's are actually real people i know i have changed the names of all but myself and in some cases the actions are exaggerated but they are not mine really either, i do own myself though and the idea was my own.**

* * *

"So then he like, and then she was all like, and …." 

"If you don't shut up I swear I will shove that cell phone down your throat!" I growled finally reaching the point where trying to keep my temper in is like trying to stop a nuclear fallout with a tissue.

"Rude much…" the girl huffed then glared at me with all the ferocity of a feather, I in turn gave her a look that could have inspired all the blood and guts horror films ever. That effectively shut her and most of the bus up.

"That's a bit much don't ya think Alex?" my friend Matt said after I turned around to face forward again.

"Cell phones and teens, god I hate my life!" I groaned to him

"Alex you are a teen" Matt sighed

"Not a normal one, I hate the phone and I hate cheerleaders, and I hate…"

"Yeah, yeah you hate everything, I know" Matt groaned as I went off on what he calls the Alex-hates-just-about-everything-and-everyone speech.

"Not everything, most things" I corrected as he rolled his eyes "I only wish that this wasn't the most exciting thin to happen since the toaster oven in the art room caught fire five months ago." I groaned "why is life so god damn boring!" I wailed

"The only kind of life you'd find fun would be like a cartoon" Matt smirked as I thought about it.

"Hmmmm… that would be fun, if only I wasn't stuck in this hell hole of a reality!" I mused out loud

"Your crazy" Matt said but I over looked it for two reasons one; I probably was, and two; I had to get off the bus.

I got home and threw my bag off then got online, and then I had dinner and showered after that. Then to top off my exciting day I had to stay up till midnight just to finish all the homework I had.

As I finished repacking my bag I glanced out the window and saw a shooting star 'this is stupid, it's just a superstition' I thought as I found myself wishing on the star. After it was out of sight I yawned flopping into bed asleep before the springs stopped squeaking.

* * *

"Brother, are you feeling all right?" Al asked his spaced out brother. 

"Hum?" Ed said coming out of his trance "yeah Al I'm fine"

"Well it's just not like you to space out so much" Al said

"Yeah, well I just can't seem to concentrate right now" Ed replied "I'm probably just tired"

"Is there something on your mind?" Al asked knowing there was something Ed wasn't saying and hoping his brother would tell him.

"No, not really" Ed replied offhandedly "like I said, it's probably just that I'm sleepy."

Al didn't ask any more questions knowing that Ed would tell him if and when he was ready. Ed for his part always got like this around this time of year, though this year it was worse that the others.

When they got to the dorm Ed kicked off his shoes but otherwise sill fully clothed flopped on his bed face down in the pillow. He tried to get to sleep but the thoughts that had been plaguing him all day came again 'what if' was the question his mind seemed stuck on. Thinking about all the 'what ifs' that could have dramatically altered his life.

The other big thought was that he found himself desperately wishing for a normal teen life, not being a state alchemist or anything like that, with normal limbs too. Sometime around midnight he rolled over and happened to see a streak of light shoot across the sky.

"They say that if you wish on a shooting star that wish will come true" the echo of his mother's voice reawakened by memory filled his mind as he found himself making the wish on the star. Shortly after he snorted softly to himself at the childishness of the action but his eyelids slowly closed and he was asleep"

* * *

**You all can guess what will happen next. any way i actually have CH 2 planed out but i want to know if anyone will actually read it. also i know vaguely how i want it to go but any ideas will be appreciated and if i use them i will give proper credit, and any constructive criticisms to help me make this better. see you next chapter i hope!**

* * *


	2. the switch

_

* * *

_

**Hi, I'm really sorry, I truly meant to this up sooner, especially as I really did have it planed out. But school starting, chores increasing, and being generally too lazy to type it up, along with the fact that my brother hogged the computer for a few days... well enough excuses here's my next chapter.**

**disclaimer: again i still don't own FMA or any of the characters within. Also in case you missed the last chapter even the OC's are actually mostly based on real people i know so they are not really mine either. How ever i do own myself so no touchy her!**

_

* * *

bee-bee-bee, bee-bee-bee _the high pitched sound disrupted Ed's sleep. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach pulling the pillow over his head in the process. "Al, what are you doing, I'm trying to sleep" he shouted when the sound kept up, though his message was muffled by the pillow pulled firmly around his head. 

After awhile when the beeping didn't stop and he got no response from his brother Ed rolled over again and sat up. He blinked a few times sleepily as his still foggy mind took in the fact that he had no idea where he was.

As his mind revved up he saw the white walls, cream colored desk, bookshelf, dresser, and the foot board and foot posts of the bed he was in. The walls had a variety of pictures and posters on the wall and the dresser and desk were covered in a variety of strange and unique Nick-knacks. The bookshelf was overfilled with books and many more were piled on the floor next to it.

He also noticed that the edges of everything looked a bit fuzzy for some reason that he couldn't think of.

He soon found the source of the noise to be a strange device and as he had no idea how to shut it up, but with it on he couldn't think properly, did what comes instinctively to all teens and smashed his right fist down on top of the thing.

With that, two things happened, one; the devise shut up, and two; Ed had to clutch his hand in pain, because he (being used to automail that couldn't register pain like that) had smashed his hand down on top of it too hard.

"Ow dammit" he growled then, a second later realized that he had a flesh hand again "what the…" he trailed off.

"Alex, you should get out of bed or you'll be late" a voice said. Ed turned his head to the left and saw a young boy in the room's doorway. The boy was 14-ish and was of average height. He had a messy mop of curly chocolate brown hair and his sky blue eyes were narrowed in agitation. "Honestly you are hopeless" the boy sighed.

"Who?" Ed questioned after seeing no one else the boy could be addressing. "I'm not Alex or whoever it is you're talking to" he said.

The boy frowned and then rolled his eyes "OK, whatever, so who are you today" he asked with the tone of one who has done this a thousand times.

"Edward El----" Ed paused for a second, he had no idea where he was or who this was. He shouldn't just tell the boy his real name yet. "Err… Edward Eliaya" he finished fishing the sounds from his mind.

"Edward Eliaya?" the boy looked skeptical "OK, well then whoever you are, get out of bed and get ready to go" he sighed again sounding like he had this conversation way too often.

"Um… late for what?" Ed found himself asking as the boy turned to leave.

"Alex stop it, you're not funny. You are honestly the most insane person I know and I can't believe you are related to me." The boy growled "late for school of course!"

"School?" Ed questioned, to thin air because the boy had stormed off. "But I haven't been to school since I was 10."

* * *

"Wake up" I groaned and tried to burrow into the sheets but was halted in my endeavor by two large and very cold hands pulling the covers fully off the bed and shaking me "wake up, you are going to be late" 

"Late?!?!" I suddenly woke up with a start adrenalin pumping in my veins as that one little word scared me do my core "dammit why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner?!" I shouted.

"I tried but you wouldn't wake up." The person who had woken me replied calmly.

"Wait… what the hell…" I said as my heart stopped racing and I took in my surroundings. "Where am I?" I asked, the room was a dingy brownish color, like that of a really old and dirty dorm. It actually looked strangely familiar, though I couldn't place it, I was sure I had never been here before.

"In our dorm in Central, are you sure your alright?" the voice responded a touch of worry in his voice. That voice also sounded familiar to me but I again couldn't place it. I turned to face the speaker and my breath caught in my throat for a second.

"No freaking way…" I breathed softly. I looked down at myself, only it wasn't what I was expecting to find, I was in a black tank top, and had long black leather pants fastened with a sturdy brown belt. A stark contrast to my white t-shirt and short light blue pants that were my pajamas. Also I noticed that my right hand was now metal. "This has got to be a dream…"

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!! Ed screamed as he looked on the mirror that made up almost the entire wall over the bathroom sink. After the boy had left him he had started to inspect his new surroundings, so he could figure out how and why he was wherever he was. On the nightstand next to the devise that had woken him up he found a pair of glasses. He experimented with putting them on, finding that the fuzzy outlines on everything cleared up when he did so. 

After that he had gotten up and wandered across the hall and found himself in the bathroom. There he saw himself, only it wasn't himself.

The person in the mirror showed was a teenage girl. She had long, wildly curly brunet hair and eyes a strange shade of green that seemed like it couldn't decide between being hazel or blue, settling for a brownish aquamarine color. Ed got the feeling that depending on the mood of the eyes owner, and the lighting the eyes could appear any of the mentioned colors.

Ed blinked a few times and then pulling on the bangs so he could see if the mirror was lying, he say the hair, just like that of the girl shown in the mirror. Ed was forced to admit that some how he now inhabited this body, a female body.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed again before he stepped back and analyzed the situation. One; he had no idea where he was, two; he was with unknown people, and most importantly three; he was a girl.

Honestly the first two seemed to happen to him all too often, but the third… that was just plain imposable in so he must be having a nightmare he concluded, after all people didn't change genders overnight. Granted it was a very strange nightmare and nothing like he ever had before but there was no other logical explanation. Satisfied with this he decided that he would simple go back to sleep and wait to wake up for real.

* * *

**Yay thanks for reading! again any help in the form of ideas (i will recognise your help if i use it), constructive criticisms and just encouraging me to write. However i will warn you, updates may get spaced far apart due to my life spiraling out of control on me right now, that and unpredictable muses and using all my time and creativity for school...yeah you know.**

**Ed: just shut up already they get it**

**Your just frumpy because i made you a girl**

**Ed: frumpy isn't a word, and yes how could you!**

**equivalency, you are taller as me ;P**

**Ed:... i hate you so much!**

**i love you too Ed any way please R & R it gets the chapters up sooner!**


	3. crazy friends and annoying bastards

* * *

**Well, here you go... more of this. i think everyone except my friends and myself are a little OOC right now.**

**By the way i don't own FMA or the OC's besides myself.**

* * *

"ALEX GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed was woken yet again, this time by being roughly shaken by the strange teen from before. 

"Wha…oh you, leave me alone" Ed said turning over in an attempt to regain sleep until this was over.

"You would like that wouldn't you…" the boy responded frowning at the form of his sister hiding under the covers. "Come on already, really this is weird even for you."

"No…this is just a nightmare and soon my brother will wake me up and this will all be over."

"One Alex, much as almost everyone hates school I hardly call it a nightmare. And two I am your brother trying to wake you up."

"Nope, you aren't my brother"

"Alex really enough of this don't make me wake mom"

"…"

"Ok you asked for it" the boy sighed and left the room returning a few minutes later with a sleepy looking woman in a light pink nightgown. The woman looked almost exactly like an older and slightly darker hired version of the body Ed was currently in.

"Are you feeling alright sweetheart?" the woman asked as she moved over to the bed and placed a hand on Ed's head.

For a few moments Ed was paralyzed as he had flashbacks of all the times his mother had done similar actions for his brother and himself. "Y-yeah I'm fine" he choked out after he reminded himself that this was just a dream.

"You sure? Well you don't have a fever… if there is nothing wrong you have to go to school, you don't want to fall behind in your studies" the woman said kindly "get dressed and I'll drive you since you won't be able to catch the bus now."

Ed didn't really know why he did, but he nodded and the two left the room. He got out of bed and moved over to the dresser and found a black T-Shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. He then found socks, underwear, and a bra… "a bra…that's right…" he said to himself realizing that to dress himself he would have to…he blushed at the thought and decided to close his eyes while he dressed.

* * *

'Ok lets think about this rationally…I'm Ed…no wait that only happens in fan fictions and dreams…so is this a dream, because my life is way to dull to be a fan fiction… yep this must be a dream…oh well it's a good one' the thoughts flashed through my mind as my brain struggled to take all the new developments in.

"Brother?" Al asked as I had spaced out for a little while.

"Huh…yeah, what is it?" I asked somehow comfortable with this already 'I might actually need to see a damn psychiatrist, I must be crazy to think this is natural…but wait do crazy people think they are crazy…hmmm this will require more thought'

"You're acting a little weird"

"Weird, really, how so?" 'Damn stupid, you are acting like an idiot! (Insert mental head bashing to wall)'

"Well, you keep looking at your automail like you've never seen it before…"

"What! Oh yeah sorry" I said sheepishly as I realized that I had actually been doing it at that moment. "I err…need to wash up," I said getting up and slipping into the bathroom and closing the door.

I studied the mirror for a long moment, seeing long (but short compared to my own) blond hair, and two golden eyes looking back at me, also I noted that there was no sign of acne (curse anime characters and their flawless skin!). I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water onto my face to wake myself up now that the adrenalin had died. When I looked again, the same face greeted me.

I did a few more checks like pulling on the bangs to see if it was a wig and other such things before I thought of the perfect test… I examined the automail arm for a little bit then with a small grin clapped my hands together and ran the left over the right. In a flash of blue light the arm turned into Ed's signature blade. I just barely suppressed a cry of triumph as I then returned the arm to normal.

Then satisfied that for now I was Ed at least until I woke up, I undid the braid that was almost all out of the tie anyways and redid it deftly. Then I left the room to get on with…whatever it was that Ed was late for.

"Are you feeling better?" Al asked as I walked back into the bedroom.

"Yep, much better. So…I err…forgot what exactly am I late for again?" I said as I pulled on Ed's boots and Ed's black over shirt and red trench coat.

Al sighed shaking his head "Colonel Mustang wants your report" he said.

"Oh yeah…I remember…sort of" I said "err…for what?"

It really was surprising how much body language Al got the armor to express, the way he looked at me like I was lost cause when it came to knowing anything this early, well I got the message "from our last mission brother, I put the file in your coat pocket" he said after a pause.

"Right, thanks Al" I said rubbing the back of my neck feeling like an idiot. "Well, I should probably get this over with" I said trying to remember who I was supposed to be, just like acting for a play. 'Right, wait…usually in my dreams the characters don't notice me acting weird for the character…hmmmm' the thought flickered into my head but I squashed it thinking that this was bound to happen sooner or later, I assumed this was my own minds creation on the old go-to-school-without-clothes dream that had never happened to me.

* * *

Ed watched as the still mostly rural but rapidly developing landscape passed by the cars windows and he wondered how these people had convinced him to go to this school. After a few minutes the car pulled up to a curb near a large fight of stone steps that let to the brick building that had large green lettering saying Penn High School. The teen got out and then Ed followed as that was what they had dragged him here to do. The car pulled away and the other teen disappeared into the throng of teens that were all around the building.

"Great… I have no idea what to do now" Ed growled as he turned to walk into the building hoping there was information there somewhere.

"Yo Alex wazzup!" a lout voice startled Ed and he spun around coming face to face with another teen. This one had short bleach blond hair and mischievous green eyes. "Whoa, why so jumpy?"

"Err… do I know you?"

"Uh… well, yeah, you ok" he said looking at Ed quizzically.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Err… I have no idea where my class is" Ed said figuring that this nightmare was not going to let him just pretend it wasn't real.

"You what? Man how late were you up Alex. Or has the machine gotten you to!" the boy said the last remark looking horrified at the thought "don't become a robot Alex!" he suddenly yelled grabbing Ed in a hug that had the same rib breaking potential as any of Armstrong's.

"Get off" Ed wheezed trying to pry the boy off him.

"I will save you Alex I won't rest until they return your brain, I will…"

"Eric let go of her" a new voice said this time a dark haired boy with dark brown eyes "after all what use is her brain if you kill her?" he said in a joking manner.

"But the machine, it got her!" the boy named Eric said franticly though he did released his hostage "how do I know you aren't a spy!"

"Conspiracy theories are just that, theories!" the new boy said. "So you ready for yoga?" he asked Ed.

"Yoga?" Ed blinked in confusion

"What's with her…" the newer boy whispered to Eric

"The mach-mmmrrph…." Eric started before his mouth was covered by the other boy.

"I can hear you" Ed growled as he watched the two talk about him.

* * *

"So where will you be?" I asked as Al turned away from the destination I was heading for.

"I'm going to visit the Hughes; you should go get that report in"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get it done Al." I sighed "so I'll meet you there then?"

"Yeah, just don't take forever this time" he said as he walked off down the street. Somehow I got the impression that he was annoyed with me for something. I shrugged it off and continued on my way.

By the time I had gotten outside of Mustangs office I was really beginning to see how Ed could get so spastic about his height, although everyone might not have pointed it out if he didn't have a history of being so spastic. Long story short, 'damn that word!' I was ready to rip of the head of the next person to point out the lack of inches I was now endowed with. And lucky me I was heading to Mustang.

"Hello Fullmetal" He said glancing at me "I…"

"For your own safety I would advise you rethink your statement bastard" I growled before he could say any more, not hard for me to be in character when I was so royally pissed off.

"Really…" He seemed amused by this statement.

"…here's the damn report" I said determined to let some of my anger management come into work here. Step one get away to cool down.

"The point of handing in a report Fullmetal is to verbally explain it as well"

"Yeah well the point of me not doing that is so I don't kill you" I muttered under my breath, 'damn can't escape.'

"What was that, speak up I couldn't hear you"

"I said, of course you bastard" I growled "you sent me, you probably had spies around and already know what happened anyways and if you don't mind, I have things to do if you need to know that bad read the damn paper, see ya" I said in one breath as I turned to go hoping that I could let that pass as I honestly had no idea what the mission was.

"Not so fast" I cursed under my breath but turned to face his smirk again…I was beginning to see why Roy got on Ed's nerves.

"What?"

"Sir"

"Huh?"

"You are supposed to address a superior as 'sir'"

"Fine 'what _sir_'" I growled glaring at him. 'All too easy to be rude to him right now' I thought.

"I have your next mission here" He said, but something about the way he said it set me on edge.

"OK…"

"But to get it you have to tell me what happened on your last mission." He smirked.

"Fine then keep it" I shrugged "now I got to go meet Al".

"Fullmetal, I could have you court marshaled for disobeying me" He said

"…OK, fine…let's see…" I started thinking about something that might be the mission and prayed to anyone listening to let it be correct. "…well first you sent us to… Nadeck" 'please let that be a town' "to… look into the reports of… a rouge alchemist…" 'If I get this right I will always read the assignment before hand… well almost always…heh heh' "once we got there… we found him fast enough, he was…he was using alchemy to…" 'Please let this be right… dammit Xilon where the hell are you when I need it?' "To force the citizens to…"

"You sound like you don't remember what you did Fullmetal"

"Well… I… err… I didn't get much sleep last night…" I tried to explain.

"Here, go get some sleep," He said tossing the new file at me. "See me tomorrow; I want to talk to you about this later."

"Really?!" I said not believing my luck. "I mean, whatever, fine bastard" I remembered myself quickly. I took the file and left the room in a hurry not wanting to get caught up in anything else he might want to say next.

* * *

**sigh... my friends realy do that... all the time... poor Ed**

**oh hey i was wondering. as in this story my muse Xilon has aparently abandonded me... should he (cough)torment(cough) help Ed?**

**one more thing... When i am talking about Ed from a third person point of view i will still refer to him as a guy as that is the gender his mind and soul are. however from the other characters point of view he is a girl, just to clear that up.**

**anyway R&R so that maybe Ed and I can get back to our own bodys... after i get to have more fun of course!**


	4. realization hits hard

* * *

**hello. well this story has a new chapter... and it is fairly long. not to much happens in it. but i promise the next chapter will have more action, maybe for both of us.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA, and i don't own the OC's and my friends make me question my sanity... wait that last thing isn't about me not owning much...hmmm**

* * *

"Hey Alex, why weren't you on the bus this morning?" the dark haired boy who was called Matt asked as he walked with Ed down the halls to yoga class. 

"I believe I told you already my name is not Alex, its Edward" he growled in response "and I also told you that I don't belong here"

"…right… you know maybe Eric had a point about your brain being taken" Matt said in response.

"Yo Lexie!" a girl shouted and ran over to the two. "Lexie, did you do the chem. Homework?"

"Who's Lexie?" Ed asked Matt.

"You"

"Me?! I told you its Ed—"

"Yeah whatever"

"Well did you? Because I totally spaced out and got way too into Naruto marathon last night and I really need the answers, were friends right?" the girl continued ignoring the conversation between Ed and Matt.

"Look, I have no idea who you are, or what you want from me but I really don't have time for this" Ed snapped at her.

"Lexie? What is with you? It's me Kiki. Matt what is with her?"

"You calling her Lexie for one… she says that her name is Edward now"

"Why?"

"Like I would know, ask her yourself"

"So Le—Alex why are you calling yourself Edward now?"

"Because that is my name" Ed stated wondering if everyone here was like these people he was around.

* * *

"Ok me plus big city plus no map equals… I have no idea where I am… shit I hate my life" I groaned cursing my sense if direction or lack there of. "Ok so… if I can get back to HQ then I might be able to get back to the dorm… honestly though it's amazing that I got there without help… but wait I need to get to the Hughes place…well I guess I could…no forget it that is stupid…" I continued to debate with myself out loud.

After I wandered around a little more I stopped near an entrance to an ally and began to bang my head against the wall. "Dammit! What the hell am I doing" I shouted to no one as started to get a headache from the banging. Yah I'm smart like that. Then somewhere around hit number 100 or 200, I don't know my ability to count had momentarily left after number 30 or so… I stopped because I had an idea! "Praise the video game gods!" I whispered as I walked further into the ally, rubbing my head that hurt a lot. 'If your head hurts then this can't be a dream' the annoying voice in my head said. 'Shut up you… I am not normal so why should normal rules apply?' I responded… yeah I talk back to the voices in my head… and drive them crazy sometimes… yah.

Anyway I found what I was looking for only to be thwarted by my stature… "Dammit why the hell do they put the bottom of the fire escape so damn high?!" I shouted as I began to jump for the closest rung on the iron ladder. After a few attempts that ended in failure I remembered my newly acquired ability for alchemy… more head bashing ensued where I had to punish myself for my stupidity…in retrospect that probably didn't help… it rarely does… well whatever.

After that was over I clapped my hands and raised the ground below me up so that I could reach… why didn't I just raise myself all the way to the roof you ask, because I have a thing for climbing… and alchemy takes a lot more out of you than Ed ever lets on.

Once I was up on the roof I surveyed the city… not that it helped… damn I am not a city girl. I continued looking around from my perch until I did manage to see the HQ building… way further than I should be in my mind. I looked down at the streets below me then over to HQ. "If I take the streets then I could easily get lost…" I said out loud pondering my plight. Then an evil grin crossed my face "lets see how acrobatic Ed is" I said to myself as I looked along the rooftops "I've always wanted to do this!" I shouted as I got a running start and jumped to the next building.

* * *

"Ok let's see. So your name is Edward… Edward what?" the girl named Kiki asked after she had pulled Ed into the girls locker room.

"Elric" Ed said before he could stop himself he was distracted trying to not look at the changing girls.

"Wow girl, FMA really did, as you say 'eat your brain'" she said looking at him curiously. "Well if you are Ed then I'm Naruto!"

"I thought you were Kiki?" Ed said confused by this girl "and what the hell is FMA?"

"Full Metal Alchemist, Duh" Kiki rolled her eyes as if he should have known that.

"How do you know my state title?!" Ed asked… or rather shouted again forgetting himself.

"Cool down girl, people are looking." Kiki whispered "and aren't you going to dress down?"

"Tell me how you know me dammit!" Ed shouted not really caring at the moment.

"Wow you are dedicated to this… hey you should find a role playing group… but you are still a girl…" Kiki said as Ed seethed.

"Answer me now"

"OK, so let's just say you are Ed-"

"I _am_ Ed." Ed interrupted.

"Whatever, as I was saying, if you are Ed what are you doing in Lexie's body?"

"I have no idea,"

"Hmmm well, before I take you at your word on who you are… I'll need to do a test. Let's see… I can't ask FMA trivia, and if this is a joke you wouldn't answer personal trivia… I know!" she muttered to herself an evil grin crossing her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ed asked warily seeing the grin.

"Lookie what I got!" she sang grin still firmly in place. From her bag she pulled a long silver needle.

Once he saw the needle Ed's eyes widened and he began backing up quickly. "What the hell are you doing!" he screamed. The other girls looked over at the two but just ignored the whole thing once they saw who it was.

Kiki had Ed cornered and had the needle posed to stab him when she stopped "OK, I don't know if you really are Ed but you sure aren't Lexie." She said seriously.

"What the hell was that about?" Ed growled recovering from his panic. "What kind of test is that?!"

"Lexie has a deep rooted hatred of needles and under no circumstances would she cry like a baby when I pulled it on her. She would have jumped me grabbed the needle stabbed me with it for having it and then proceed to destroy it. You whimpered in a corner" Kiki said in one breath. Ed glared at her for the comments about his weakness. "Come on, at lunch we will try to figure this out, till then you have to pretend to be her. I'll notify the others."

"Wait there are more of you? They don't have needles do they?" Ed asked wondering about the girl's sanity and that of the girl whose body he has as she was friends with these people.

* * *

"Argh!" that about summed up my predicament as I dangled by my right arm trying to climb the rest of the way up to the roof. I was an idiot and forgot to take the automail's additional weight when I launched and had only just managed to grab the ledge of the next building. "Crap! Why the hell does my brain figure these things out _after_ I commit the stupid act…?" I grunted as I pulled myself up. 

After a few minutes of catching my breath I realized that my left arm was bleeding and it hurt. "OK… dammit then this isn't a dream… then that means I could've…" I gulped as I glanced at the ground far below me… "OK note to self, don't do stupid things… right, no problem." I ripped the bottom of the coat and used that as I makeshift bandage for my slightly bleeding arm and then realized that I was having a hard time working the automail now. "Shit… damn I hate my life… damn brain and it's damn chemistry" I sighed as I realized that my ability to coordinate the automail had been partially Ed's muscle memory and mostly my brain thinking that this was a dream. Now that I knew I was not dreaming my brain registered that the limbs were no longer part of my nerve map. And that led to me not being able to stand or use the arm well.

After I spent some time fuming at my luck I decided that though I still felt like fuming, it was not productive. Here I was on a roof top barely able to stand… this was not good. I had to gain as much mastery of the limbs as I could as soon as I could. 'Told ya so' the voice in my head unhelpfully chimed in. 'shut up dammit or you'll be next.' I thought back viciously. I didn't need the voice to tell me that that was a stupid threat as it was inside my head… and most likely was that stupid thing called common sense that I like to ignore.

Carefully I stood up and was grateful that I had a very good sense of balance. I had decided that the leg was priority and so I was going to learn to balance and walk on it. I found my center of gravity while standing but as soon as I tried to balance on the left leg I fell. "Dammit, like this will stop me" I growled to whatever power loves to torment me… damn fates. I got up again and the process repeated over and over again.

Eventually I got the idea to trick my brain. I do this at school as my backpack is so big it extends a distance behind me. To maneuver around large crowds I have to pay attention to the bag as I don't have nerves telling my brain the placement of the bag I have found a way to make my brain think it does. I stood again and focused calming myself down as the limbs had to move this would be more difficult than just a bag. I closed my eyes and then told my brain the dimensions of the limb, then told it that the limb was there.

I took a deep breath and then took a step. It worked and I jumped in the air losing my balance when I landed. I laughed as I realized that it would be a while before I could stop concentrating like this for the limbs but it was a start.

Now finally able to get down safely I did so, and walked the streets back to the dorms, which I found much to my own surprise in only one attempt.

* * *

**Kiki actually did that... why she carries random hypodermic needles i don't know and probably don't want to know. the story of me jumping her is also true. I let her know that Ed is not me, because one: she and my other Aime obsessed friends are most likely to believe it, and two: i at least have a basic knowledge of the FMA universe but Ed has no clue as to mine. he needed help, and so i gave him some because i am nice.**

**Ed: nice?! you, hah!**

**(frowns) shut up you, any way ignoring the dumb blond**

**Ed: who are you calling dumb, you banged MY head against a wall some 300 times!**

**(glares) just because I'm in your body doesn't mean you feel the pain i inflict upon it. anyways as i was saying sorry for the lack of action, and i am also sorry that in this chapter i was alone and talking to myself a lot... but that happens way too often.**


End file.
